Breathe In, Breathe Out It'll be okay
by xNileyAndJoleyLovex
Summary: One shot for a contest. ah. comment? - Non fiction/ Joe & Miley One Shot


The night seemed to drag on and on and on. Hours ago I thought everything would be fine again. I apologized for my behaviour, told him I didn't mean it; that I was just drunk and didn't know what I was saying. I never meant to hurt him and I surely never meant to say those things to him the way I did.

It was hours ago that he told me it was okay; he accepted my apology. So everything had to be alright again. But it wasn't. I woke up in the middle of the night to find him sleeping on the couch. Memories came rushing back through my mind. I felt guilty. I was confused. I was hurt. He lied.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" I asked him softly, touching his shoulder to make sure this wasn't a dream. I felt him stir under my hand and let out a shaky breath; this wasn't a dream. It felt so real.

"What time is it?" he asked in a raspy voice that was laced with sleep. He had been sleeping on the couch the whole night. I felt anger running through my veins, hitting every nerve in my body. My heart was beating quickly in my chest as my legs started to feel like jelly.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch Joe?" I asked yet again, hoping for a silly answer. But what he said next knocked the air right out of me.

"I can't sleep in the same bed as you. I need to think. About you. About me. About us Miley" he replied, still not fully awake. Not even three hours ago when I told him I was going to bed he said that he would join me in a second; that he wished me a good night. I fell asleep without him. And woke up without him.

"What do you mean? What the hell is going on? Talk to me Joe!" I said quickly, sitting down next to him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and turned his head towards me. The earth stood still when his eyes met mine. I involuntarily stopped breathing, hoping that if I didn't breathe I wouldn't hear the next words he was going to say.

"You hurt me so much with the things you said. I need time to think about everything." he answered shortly.

"But, I told you I was sorry. I told you the reason why I was mad. Why can't you understand my point of view. I understand yours, too! You said it was okay" I began to sob. Tears build up behind my blue eyes and started to run down my tired face. My hands were shaking as I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest.

The air seemed to grow colder with every second that passed by. Nothing could be heard in the room except for my sobs that seemed to be louder than they should have been. We used to be happy together. We used to have fun. We used to love each other. All this didn't seem to cross his mind as he fought with himself to find the words to tell me he didn't want me anymore.

"I thought about what happened. And I can't stand how things are right now." he said softly. "You are not the person I fell in love with Mi. I thought you were someone else."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. His tone of voice was so cold and indifferent like he didn't care at all that I was sitting next to him crying my eyes out. I managed to get up and stumble away from him, away from the coldness that surrounded the man I love.

"Do you want me to drive home? Now?" I asked, already walking towards my stuff that lay next to the bed. The bed we used to share when I was at his place. I heard him let out a sigh before he softly replied with 'No'.

"Do you think that... we can talk about it in the morning? When we wake up?" I asked unsure. I was not willing to just let him go. I loved him with everything I had and I would not give up without a fight. I stood in the middle of the room, still crying, still hoping everything would be okay in the morning when I wake up. But I guess deep down I knew it wouldn't be okay.

"Yes, if you want to" with that he turned around and fell asleep again while I was sitting on the bed, listening to Tegan & Sara's 'Dark come soon' and counted the minutes until the sun would rise. I didn't sleep at all after that. I didn't really sleep for the next eight weeks that followed nor did I eat. I was broken and hurt, confused and angry, depressed and helpless.

Everything we had, everything we wanted to build up vanished just as we had the conversation that night. He broke my heart and didn't even care. And the worst part is, that even after six months, I still love him and I still wish we could solve this. I am willing to make this work but he took the easy way out and threw everything away. He threw me away.

So.. This is a true story that happened to me and I just felt like I wanted to write about it because it's something that i'll never forget and will always be at the back of my head. So yeah, also it was for the Joley contest thing lol, that JoleyStationForeverG and Jileyseriesfan is doin' so that's also why I wrote this.

If it has to be written in the description box then i'll just put it as a two part 1 shot so it'll fit..

Comment? (:


End file.
